


The Baby

by superlockednegan84



Category: Assassins - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlockednegan84/pseuds/superlockednegan84





	The Baby

She sat alone in the corner staring at nothing. It’d been so long since she felt like she belonged. So long since she felt at home. So long since she’d seen a friendly face. She’d spent so long on the run.  
***  
He hit her so hard she’d blacked out. When she came to she was covered in blood, and his mutilated body laid at her feet. She didn’t even think twice. There was no way she was going to spend the rest of her life in an 8x10 cell for killing a man that had spent the better part of a decade mentally and physically abusing her.  
She quickly showered and changed. Then emptied out the safe. He kept more than two million in the home safe at any given time. That would be enough to get her started. If she ran out she could always go back to what she did before. It wasn’t the best work, but paid well.  
***  
She snapped out of it as he walked up. “Aerin nice to see you. It’s been so very long, my love.”   
She sighed, “Hello Viktor. I need work.”   
Viktor smiled slyly, “How’s your shooting?”   
She glanced up, “You even have to ask, Viktor.”   
His smile widened, “I have someone I need taken care of. Here are the details.”   
He slid her a sealed envelope.   
She took the envelope and smiled slightly, “Thanks Viktor.”   
He stood to leave, “Anytime love. I told you that you weren’t suited for domestic life, and you’d be back. Where is your better half.”   
She winced a little, “In the bottom of a pig sty by now.”   
He just laughed, “That’s my girl.”   
She watched him walk away then glanced down at the envelope. It’d been so long since she’d done this. So long since she’d consistently taken someone's life. Was she really ready for this? She sighed and opened the envelope.  
***  
She sat alone in her room cleaning her guns. She looked up a second as he walked in the room, “Aerin, my love, what are you doing?”   
She smiled softly as he kissed her on her curly red locks, “I’m cleansing my guns, love.” He smiled softly, then sat in the chair next to her, “That’s a pretty set you got there, Miss Flynn.”   
She laughed softly, “Thanks I got them from me Da.”  
She slid the pistol across the table, then picked up the sniper rifle. Her Da had been a good man. A great man, an honest man. If he knew she was using these guns to kill people, he’d be rolling over in his grave. But she wasn’t her Da, and he’d been gone since she was five.  
***  
Aerin Flynn was the youngest of twelve children. Her ma had worked so hard to make sure Aerin and her brothers had everything they needed while they were growing up. But she had to work three sometimes four jobs just to barely scrape by. She loved her ma, with all her heart, and always did what she could to help.  
Growing up with eleven brothers she was never what you would call a girly girl. Her red locks never got brushed, and ever since she could hold a bow and gun she could shoot them. Her brothers felt she needed to be able to protect herself. Little Aerin started making money in the honest way like her ma and her da. Like her brother. But she quickly realized honest earring would get her nowhere, and fast.  
For most people they would have just gotten another job, then another. But our little Aerin took a much, much different route. She started small at first. Just little scams here and there. Then she’d met him. Enter Nikoli Zaitsev, the most handsome man she’d ever seen in her life. She’d been sixteen at the time. She was in a field practicing her shooting. She’d gotten really damn good. Her mother had given her, her father’s guns, because the boys didn’t want them.  
“Nice shooting little lady.”   
She turned around pointing the pistol straight into his face, “Who the fuck are you? And you better answer fast.”   
Nikoli chuckled, “Whoa princess. I come in peace,” he threw his hands up.   
She glared at him, “I am not a princess, and that didn’t answer my question. But now i know for sure you are russian.”   
He put his hands back down, “You’re good, I am. Now where was I? Yes, my name is Nikoli Zaitsev, and I’ve been watching you my dear child. You’ve taken some stuff that doesn’t belong to you.”   
She smirked, “Oh no, I’m so sorry. Did it belong to you? Fuck off. I got the gun.”  
He knocked the gun out of her hand, “What was that princess?”   
She threw her head back and laughed, before she punched him in the throat, “What did I say about calling me princess douche bag?”   
He gasped for air, “Wait, wait. I want to offer you a job. I guarantee you’ll make more money in one job than you’ve made in your entire lifetime.”   
She glanced at him, “How is that possible?”   
He patted her curly red locks, “Well that all depends on how you feel about killing, little lady.”   
She swatted his hand away, “I’m not a fucking dog, and stop being so damn condescending to me. What are you talking about?”  
He chuckled, “It is true what they say about redheads. Nothing but fire. I need someone dead. Problem is he knows all my assassins. So you see I need a new one. A pretty one. One that he won’t see coming. One that can con people like it’s natural, one that can shoot like she’s been doing it since she was one.”   
She chuckled, “I have been shooting since I was one. And I'm not an assassin.”  
He smiled at her, “I’ll pay you four million dollars for this one job. You don’t like it, go back to your little cons. But you’ll have enough to get your mother out of that dump you call a home.”   
She fought back the tears, “I could keep my ma from having to work ever again?”   
He nodded his head, “Let’s do it.”  
***  
The first man she ever killed was an evil, evil man. He tortured women and children for the fun of it. She sat in a bar wearing the skimpiest outfit she had ever seen. Waiting for Connor to show up and notice her. After he got there it only took him fifteen minutes to ask her over.   
“Miss, Connor requests your presence at his table.”   
She smiled softly, “Does he now? Well who am I to keep him waiting? Let’s go.”  
He smiled at her once she got to the table, “Well aren’t you a pretty little thing? What’s your name, sweetheart?”   
She had to bite her tongue to keep from punching him in the face, she’d never liked being talked to like that. She smiled sweetly, “The name’s Emma.”   
He reached out and stroked her arm, “Nice to meet you Emma.”   
She smiled, “Nice to meet you too, Connor.”  
At the end of the night he took her home. It was with the understanding that from now on she would be his girl. The thought of spending even one night with him made her skin crawl. But she needed to. If she was going to kill this man, she was also going to save the hostages he was sure to have locked up somewhere in this house.  
It took her a month to find where he held them. He had four women and two kids and they weren’t in good shape.   
“Hello is someone there?”   
She stopped, “Yes.”   
The woman sighed, “Please help me.”   
She checked the other three, they’d be able to walk, but that was about it.   
“Could you carry a child?”   
She swallowed, “Yes I could.”   
She nodded, “Ok, get them ready. I’ll be back for you guys sometime tonight.”   
The lady sighed in relief, “Thank you so much.”  
That night after Conner went to sleep, she grabbed the knife that she kept hidden in the bedside table. She was already naked, because she slept nude. She straddled him, and his eyes popped open, “Well, well love, just can’t get enough of me, huh?” She leaned down and kissed him, “I guess I can’t.” when she sat back up the knife was at his throat, “You’ve been a bad, bad boy, Conner. And people want you dead.”   
Before he could register what was going on, she’d slit his throat. The blood sprayed across her body. She got up and headed to the bathroom. She showered and got dressed.  
***  
He glanced at her, “What are you thinking about, Love?”   
She smiled softly, “Conner”   
Nikoli laughed, “Ah, yes, Conner. You know it wasn’t part of the plan to save everyone?”   
She went back to cleaning her guns, “I had to do something to make it feel like I was doing the right thing.”  
***  
She met him in the park, “Here’s your proof.”   
He smiled, “Thanks, but I already have my proof.”   
He handed her an envelope full of cash, “So what do you say princess? Are you my new assassin?”   
She smiled slyly, “Hell yeah.”   
He chuckled, then grabbed her and planted a kiss firmly on her lips.   
She shoved him away, “Are you looking to get your ass kicked? What the fuck was that for?”   
He pulled her close, “You sure are a firecracker. That’s how I like my women.”  
She head butted him hard in the chest, “What the fuck is going on here? Who the fuck do you think you are? You’re my fucking boss, not my lover.”   
He gasped for air, “But I could be.”   
She glared at him, “Are you asking me out? Cause’ you have a really fucked up way of asking?”   
He laughed, “I figured I needed more of a take charge approach with you.”   
She punched him again, “So just cause’ I’m not the girly girl type means i don’t get the romantic notion?”   
He held his arm where she punched him, “Not at all princess, but with a punch like that, and the way you don’t like to be treated like a typical girl.”  
She growled, “For crying out loud, quit calling me princess. I AM NOT A FUCKING PRINCESS!!!!   
He laughed softly, “See that’s exactly the point I’m trying to make. You're not exactly the type of girl that needs to be treated that way. So what do you say, you and me go to dinner?”   
She sighed. She had to admit she did like his way better than how the boys at school asked her out. “Yeah, let’s go.” That was it. That was the last time either one of them were single.  
***  
It took her a month to find the perfect home for her ma. The very house that she’d always talked about owning. People still lived in it, but money talks. It was the prettiest house ever. It took another month before everything was ready, but that was fine. It was just in time for her mother’s birthday. She took her ma to dinner, then covered her eyes. “Cherry what are you doing?”   
She laughed, “I’m taking you to your present ma. It’s a surprise.”   
Once they got to the house, she uncovered her mother’s eyes.  
“Happy birthday ma.”   
Her mother sighed, “Aerin what kind of present is this? To bring me to a house that I want and can never have.”   
She smiled and handed her a set of keys, “ma it’s yours. I bought it a month ago.”   
Her mother’s eyes teared up, “How, how did you get the money for all this?”   
She kissed her mother’s cheek, “Does it really matter ma?”   
Her mother smiled, “No I suppose not.”  
***  
She sat on the roof across from the cafe he frequented. She’d come a long way from her first kill. She no longer needed to justify her actions. It was now more like second nature. She thought about her husband. He started out a good man. He’d somehow managed to get her away from Nikoli. She looked through the scope of her sniper rifle. He was in the cross hairs. She sighed and pulled the trigger. The man dropped, and the people around him screamed and ran. She packed up her rifle and calmly left.  
***  
She plopped down on a chair, and waited for him. Her heart skipped a beat when he walked in.   
She smiled, “Why did you give up so easily, Nik?”   
He smiled, “What makes you think I gave up?”   
She frowned, “You let me marry him.”   
He walked over and stroked her hair, “You were determined to do it, love. I knew the abuse would start. I knew it would end the way it did. I’m just surprised it took you so long. You belong with me.”   
She smiled, “I thought you didn’t want me anymore.”  
He sighed, “I never stopped wanting you. You stopped wanting me. You wanted him. I let you go, because I loved you.”   
She sighed, “I never stopped wanting you, Nikoli. I’ve been in love with you since I was sixteen. I just got bored. Viktor was new. He intrigued me.”   
He nodded, “And what did you learn?”   
She smiled, “That sometimes boring is what you need.”  
He nodded and handed her an envelope, ‘’There’s your payment for your latest kill.”   
She took the envelope and smiled, “It’s been too long. I forgot how much fun it was.” He smiled, “Now what are your plans?”   
She stood and pressed her body against him, “It’s been so long, Nik. So long since I’ve felt the hands of the man I truly love.”   
He smiled as he picked her up. She wrapped her legs around him, “Take me to bed Nikoli.”   
He carried her to his room.  
***  
She stood in front of a door. She hadn’t seen her mother or brother’s in ten years. The last time she saw them was her wedding day. They hated Viktor. They didn’t understand what had happened to Nikoli. She sighed and knocked on the door. Her oldest brother answered the door.   
She smiled, “Cillian, I’ve missed you.”   
Her brother wrapped her in his arms, “Cherry, it’s been way too long. Tell me you’ve left him.”   
She frowned, “More or less.”  
He pulled her into the house, “Ma will be so glad to see you.”   
She smiled, “I’ve missed you guys so much.”   
He drug her to a room, “Before you go in I have to tell you something. Ma isn’t doing so good.”   
She stopped in her tracks, “Cillian, what do you mean she’s not doing good?”   
He sighed and pinched his nose, “She has stage four lung cancer.”   
Tears filled up her eyes, “How long?”   
Cillian shook his head, “She was diagnosed with stage two five years ago.”  
She wiped a tear away, “How come no one called me?”   
Cillian sighed, “You weren’t talking to us. We didn’t think you cared.”   
She punched the wall, “I never stopped caring about you guys. Fucking Viktor ruined everything. You should have called me. Someone should have called.”   
He pulled her into a hug, “That’s what Sean said. He said someone needed to call you. I said it’s been five years since we heard from you. You could have called us.”  
She sighed, “How long does she have left?”   
Cillian hugged her tighter, “The doctor said six weeks. That was two weeks ago.”   
She pushed back the tears, “I want to see her.”   
He let her go, and she walked into the room. Her mother was sleeping. She sat next to her and grabbed her hand, “I’m here ma. I’m sorry it took me so long, but I’m here now.”   
Her mom slowly opened her eyes, “Cherry? Is that really you?”  
She pulled her mother’s hand up to her face, “It’s really me, ma.”   
Her mother’s eyes filled with tears, “I”ve missed you so much, Cherry.”   
She sighed, “I should have never let him come between us. I should have stayed with Nikoli.”   
Her mother smiled, “I really liked Nikoli.”   
She smiled back, “I’m back with him ma.”   
Her mother frowned, “And what happened to Viktor?”   
She frowned, “Let’s not worry about him. He was a very bad man, that abused me for ten years. He’s gone now. We don’t have to worry about him anymore.”  
Her mother frowned, “Oh Cherry. Tell me you didn’t kill him.”   
She frowned, “Don’t worry about it ma. I’m home now.”   
Her mother shook her head, “My sweet Cherry. Are you ever going to quit killing people?”   
She frowned, “Ma, he abused me for ten years. He deserved what he got. And frankly he deserved worse than the pig sty he got.”   
Her mother squeezed her hand, “Tell me you didn’t go back to it?”   
She smiled, “Of course not ma.”  
Her brother Liam walked in, “What the fuck are you doing here?”   
She looked up, “I’m visiting my ma.”   
He pulled her away, “And where were you five years ago? Hell where were you ten years ago. You didn’t care then. Why do you care now?”   
She shoved him away, “I never stopped caring Liam. Why do you think I continued to send her money?”   
Liam rolled his eyes, “You really think she wanted your money? She wanted her daughter.”   
She sighed, “I stayed away because you guys hated Viktor. And nobody called me when she got sick.”  
Liam scoffed, “You could have called once in a while to check on her.”   
She punched him, “You guys wouldn’t answer my calls. I did call.”   
Cillian stepped in, “Take this outside. You’re upsetting ma.”   
She walked out of the room, followed by Liam. He shoved her into the wall, “You’re the one that made the choice to marry that man. You’re the one that chose to take a career in killing people.”   
She punched him hard in the arm, “If it wasn’t for my job ma would still be living in the dump we grew up in. Working more than one job just to get by.”  
Liam rubbed his arm, “You think that’s what she wanted? What she wanted was her daughter. She wanted you safe at home.”   
She sighed, “I was safe. I was safe for two years. Then I met Viktor, and I walked away from my safety.”   
Liam rolled his eyes, “Nikoli is the one that got you started killing people. And you say he’s your safety. I don't like him anymore than I liked Viktor.”   
She sighed, “Nikoli didn’t make me do anything. I made my own choices. I did what I thought was best for me, and I’ve made a killing at it.”  
Liam turned to walk away, “We would rather have our sister, than the money she sends.”   
She looked down at her feet, “I found something I’m good at. Can’t you just be happy for me?”   
Liam shook his head, “You kill people for a living. I can’t support you in that.” She looked to Cillian, “Is that how you all feel?”   
He shook his head, “We all wish you would have made different choices, but we understand.”   
She sighed, “I tried to do it legit, like all of you. I always, always wanted more.” Cillian shook his head, “I know you did. We all know you did. I’m glad you found something you love. I just wish it was something else?”  
She sighed, “I tried Cillian. I tried really hard.”   
Cillian shook his head, “You didn’t try hard enough. You were sixteen. You could have finished school. You could have gone to college.”   
She shook her head, “How would we have afforded that? Ma was already working four jobs.”   
Cillian sighed, “We would have all stepped up and helped.”   
She sighed, “What makes me more special than any of you guys?”   
Cillian smiled, “You’re the baby. Ma had plans for you. Why do you think she worked so hard?”  
She sighed, “To keep a roof over our heads, and food in our bellies.”   
Cillian frowned, “She was putting money aside for your college.”   
She shook her head, “It never would have been enough, and I hated school.” Cillian frowned, “You were supposed to be the golden child.”   
She frowned, “I never asked for that. I skipped more school than I attended.”   
He shook his head, “I know Cherry. That’s why we’ve let it go. Well all of us except Liam.”   
She sighed, “He’s always been harder on me than the rest of you.”   
She wiped the tears away, and went back into her mother’s room.  
She curled up in bed with her mother, “I’m sorry. I let you down.”   
Her mother held her close, “You never let me down. Liam just gets too excited. You’ve made me proud little Cherry.”   
She laid her head on her mother’s shoulder, “He beat me ma. And fucked with my head. For ten years.”   
Her mother smiled, “I’m sure he got what he deserved.”   
She closed her eyes, “Why didn’t you call me and tell me you were sick?”  
Her mother sighed, “I didn’t want you to worry about me. I wanted you to enjoy your life.   
She frowned, “I would have rather been here worrying about you. Then there, being abused by someone I thought loved me.”   
Her mother held her closed, “I’m glad you’re here now. I see your da sometimes. I’m just so sleepy.”   
She fought back the tears, “Go to sleep ma. I’ll still be here when you wake up.” Her mother kissed the top of her head, “You never did like brushing your hair.”   
She smiled, “it’s not so bad.”   
Her mother drifted off, “Ma you’re not breathing. Ma. Ma. MA!!!!”   
Cillian rushed in, “Aerin, what’s the matter?” She sat up, “She’s not breathing.”  
He picked her up, “I had a feeling she was just holding on for something. Cherry I should have called you five years ago. She kept talking about you. She was so proud of you.”   
She wiped away a tear, “I wish I would have had more time. I missed so much. Why did I fall for that stupid jerk?”   
Cillian wrapped her in a hug, “You were eighteen. You were just figuring life out.” She pushed away, “But at what cost? I lost ten years with my ma. I lost a baby. What was I thinking?”  
Cillion frowned and looked down at her, “You lost a baby.”   
She wiped a tear away, “Five years ago. He pushed me down the stairs. It was gone before I had the chance to love it. But I did love it. I really love it. He didn’t want children, so he threw me down the stairs. I almost died. I should have come home then.”   
He wrapped her in a hug, “We don’t all hate Nikoli. You can really tell he loves you. He called every month for a while to see how you were.”  
She pushed away, “I’m going to go call him. Let him know I’m going to be awhile. Don’t worry about the funeral. I’ll cover it all’’   
Cillian shook his head, “It’s already been taken care of. She knew this was coming. She already has it planned out, and paid for.”   
She frowned, “Well is there something I can do?”   
Cillian smiled, “Emma and the kids will be by soon. Why don’t you go get some food? I’ll call the funeral home to come get ma.”   
She nodded, and headed for the door. She sat behind the wheel of her car, tears falling down her face. She dialed his number. It rang twice, and he picked up, “Aerin, love. How is the visit going?”   
She sniffled, “Ma died. She had cancer. Nobody told me, Nik.”   
He frowned, “I’ll be there tomorrow.”  
***  
She sat in the front row in the middle of her brothers. Tears rolling down her face. Her brother Murphy put his arm around her as Cillian gave the eulogy. It’d been so long since she’d been in the same room as all her brothers. It sucked that it was under these conditions. She sat frozen. It was time to go say the last goodbyes, and she couldn’t move.   
Seamus grabbed her hand, “Come on Cherry. Let’s go say bye to ma.”   
She looked up at her brother, “I don’t think I can move.”   
Her brother McCoy walked up to her other side.   
He picked her up, “I got you Cherry.”  
***  
She sat at the table pushing her food around. Nikoli sat next to her, “What’s the matter love?”   
She glanced up, “I’m just not hungry. I’ll be fine.”   
Nikoli sighed, “Aerin, you’re four foot nine inches, eighty seven pounds, you can’t afford to lose any weight.”   
She frowned, “I’m just not hungry. I’ll eat something later, after all this is over.” Liam walked up, “After this is over you should leave, and never come back.”   
Nikoli stood up, “That is no way to speak to your sister. Especially today.”   
Liam rolled his eyes, “She wasn’t here. She didn’t watch her dying.   
She showed up for the last day of her life, and I’m supposed to care about her feelings.“  
Gallagher walked up behind Liam, “That’s enough. Leave her alone. I don’t want to lose my sister again. You need to move on. Get over it. She’s twenty-eight now. If she wants to kill people for a living that’s her choice.”   
She placed her head in her hands, “I’m sorry you’re so disappointed in me Liam. I’m sorry I can’t stand on my feet for eight to sixteen hours a day in a factory. Sorry I can’t spend my days doing the same mind numbing job day in and day out.”   
Liam sighed, “You never even tried. How long did you work before you started pulling cons? One year, half a year?”  
She stood up, “What does it matter now? No matter what I say you’re going to hate me. You’ve always hated me.”   
Liam scoffed, “I don’t hate you. I just think you get away with too much, always have.”   
She sighed, “it’s not my fault.”   
He rolled his eyes again, “Yeah. Nothing is even your fault.”   
She stood up, “Don’t worry about it Liam, you won’t ever have to see me again.”   
Her brother Shea walked up, “Aerin don’t. Don’t go. We don’t all feel this way.”   
She pushed a tear away, “What does it matter, Shea. None of you like what I do. As far as I know Cillian is the only one that likes Nikoli.”   
Finnegan sighed, “We all tolerate Nikoli. He’s proven that he loves you, but we don’t like that he got you started in being an assassin.”  
Nikoli sighed, “I take complete responsibility in the career path your sister took. But it was her choice to make.”   
She grabbed Nikoli’s hand, “He didn’t force me into anything.”   
Liam growled, “He dangled money in front of you knowing you’d take it. Knowing a kid that grew up with nothing would jump at the opportunity to make that much money. But you’re right, you didn’t force her into anything.”   
Rowen stood between her and the door, “We were all grown when Aerin came along. Most of us had served in the military like da. We took it upon ourselves to teach her to shoot.”   
Sullivan frowned, “Who would have thought she’d be so good at it.”   
Sean smiled, “I did. From the first moment she held one of them guns, I knew she was a natural.”  
***  
She sat up in bed dripping with sweat, screaming. Nikoli sat up and pulled her to him, “It’s okay love. I’m here.”   
She buried her head into his chest, “It’s been two months, and they’re just getting worse.”   
Nikoli held her tightly, “I know love. I know. Maybe you just need to do a job.” She nodded her head, “that would get my mind off things. Shift my focus to something else.”   
He smiled, “I’ll give you the details in the morning.”   
She smiled and leaned into him, “You take such good care of me.”   
Nikoli kissed the top of her curly red locks, “You’re my girl. I’m supposed to take care of you.”   
She nodded, “I don’t deserve you.”   
He pulled her chin up making her look him in the eyes, No. No love. I don’t deserve you.”

***  
She sat in a cafe. Watching as the people walked by. She was waiting for her. The next person on her list. She’d gotten to where she didn’t ask so many questions. She just got the info and did the job. Though this was the first time a woman had ever popped up on her list. She was intrigued. She wanted to follow her. Try to figure out why someone would want this woman dead. She watched as a beautiful blonde walked up to the concierge, “Hi I’m Kennedy Smith. I have a reservation for one.” The concierge smiled, “  
”Of course Miss. Smith. Right this way.”  
He sat Kennedy down at the table next to hers.   
She smiled, “Lovely afternoon isn’t it?”   
Kennedy smiled back, “Yes it is. Now if you’d excuse me, I’d like to enjoy my meal in peace.”   
She nodded her head, “Of course. I’m sorry to bother you.” Kennedy went back to looking at the menu. She looked her over. She didn’t seem like anything special. She looked like your typical Los Angeles blonde. She waited for Kennedy to leave. Then she followed. Kennedy got into a Mercedes and drove off. She jumped into her car and followed.  
She followed Kennedy for a week before she figured it out. Kennedy was a black widow, and she’d killed the wrong man’s brother. She sat outside Kennedy’s house, cleaning her gun. Kennedy went for a run every morning at six. She waited for her to run past her car. She got out of her car, “Miss. Smith?”   
Kennedy turned around, “Yeah? Hey aren’t you that girl from the cafe?”   
She raised her gun and shot her between the eyes.  
***  
She walked into his room and straddled him, “Since when did we do vengeance killings?”   
Nikoli grabbed her hips, “Since he paid twenty million for your services.”   
She gasped, “Twenty million?”   
Nikoli kissed her softly, “Yes, twenty million. People are hearing about your return and wanting to pay top dollar for your talents, love.”   
She took her shirt off, “I’ve missed you Nik.” His hands went to her breast, “I missed you everyday for ten years. Kept hoping everyday would be the day you returned to me.”   
She leaned down and kissed him passionately, “I should have left way before I did.”  
She undid her bra, and threw it to the floor. She stood up and removed her pants and underwear. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down onto the bed. He kissed her neck softly, before biting down hard, marking her as his. She shivered. It’d been so long since he’d marked her. So long since he’d really ravaged her. Nikoli moved down to her breast, sucking on her nipple hungrily. She let out a soft moan. He moved his hand down her body, slowly. Once he reached her center he quickly found her clit and started rubbing softly.  
She bucked up into his hand, moaning softly. He moved on top of her, lining his member up with her center. He kissed her, biting her lower lip before slamming into her. She gasped. He stilled and waited for her signal. She looked up into his eyes, “Move.” He smiled and pulled out, then rammed back in. She scratched down his back, causing him to moan out. She felt the familiar feeling rising. She kissed him passionately, biting his lower lip. She screamed out his name as she reached her climax. Nikoli slammed into her a few more times before exploding into her.  
She laid on his chest, and listened to his heart beating. She smiled, “I think I missed this the most.”   
Nikoli kissed the top of her head, “I missed the way you smell. The way your hair covers my chest.”   
She sat up, “Promise me you’ll never let me go again.”   
He ran his fingers through her hair, “You’re mine from now on. I”m never letting you go again. You’re stuck with me.”   
She smiled, “Good I should have been stuck with you all along.”   
He pulled her back down, “Mistakes were made. Lessons were learned. You’re here now that’s all that matters.”  
***  
It was two months later. She was on top of another rooftop, sniper rifle in hand. She liked the sniper rifle the most. Killing from a distance was less personal. She aimed the shot and hit him right between the eyes. She felt nauseous, and a little dizzy. She gathered up her gun and calmly left. She got back to her hotel and called Nikoli, “It’s done. Right between the eyes. Dropped like a bag of rocks.”   
Nikoli laughed, “Well hurry home. I miss you.”   
She laughed, “I’ll be home tomorrow evening. You just have to wait twenty-our hours.”   
She stared at the stick. Two pink lines. The last time she stared at a stick like this there had been a mixture of fear and excitement. This time there was just excitement.  
***  
She walked into his office, and sat down on a chair. Nikoli looked up and smiled, “Did you have a good trip, love?”   
She smiled, “It’s always a good trip when i get to shoot someone.” She was nervous.   
He frowned, “What’s the matter love?”   
She smiled, “Nothing is wrong. I’m okay.”   
He shook his head, “No. There is something wrong. You're all nervous.”   
She looked down at her feet, “I’m pregnant.”   
Nikoli stood up and walked over to her, picking her up, “I’m so damn happy. I’ve wanted this since the first time I met you.”   
She smiled and wrapped her legs around him, “I’m so glad I’ve got you.”


End file.
